


Overthinking

by Mwah25



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwah25/pseuds/Mwah25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU where the plane kiss didn't happen. Mindy has broken it it off with Cliff and thinks about her attraction to Danny and his smoulder and her jealousy towards Brooke the pharmaceutical rep. Will Stevie's engagement party help get these two idiots together?</p><p>At the moment this stands alone, but with a potential engagement party to attend I'm debating another chapter or 2 which I have roughly planned in my head.</p><p>UPDATE: third and final part: Mindy and Danny get it on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> I love reading alternate scenarios for Mindy and Danny to get their acts together and this is my attempt. I also loved the episode where Stevie dates Mindy and although he doesn't make a concrete appearance in this, he was kind of my inspiration! I hope you guys enjoy this and please feel free to leave your comments and criticism! In my head I have a rough chapter or 2 sexy time included lol so let me know what you guys think! Enjoy x

On Tuesday morning she sat at her desk, enjoying the calm before the storm that was the rest of her busy day. The recent trip to LA had made Mindy reevaluate her life once again. When Danny told her Cliff was lucky to be with her it reignited her self worth and highlighted Cliff's lack of faith in their relationship resulting in a newfound single status. End of the day as Beyoncé says, if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it! It also made her take a step back and appreciate the growing attraction between her and Danny.

Here was someone who recognized her value even though she annoyed him with her constant pop culture references. Yes, he was a surly little Italian but he was also caring and chivalrous. And the way he looked at her, oh man! All smouldering, she couldn't decide if it was a figment of her imagination that it seemed as if he was undressing her whilst staring into her soul? Mindy knew she was attracted to Danny and she was pretty sure of the fact that he reciprocated, after all he had told her it was good she looked like a woman, albeit a slip of his tongue.

As she sat imagining Danny's tongue and whether she was over thinking whatever this was between them, Morgan brought in the first of the bucket load of patients she was seeing this morning before the C-section she scheduled mid afternoon. After dealing with an array of problems from morning after pills to panicky overbearing fathers to be, Mindy was happy realizing she had freed up a little extra time so she didn't have to rush her lunch.

"Hey Danny you free for lunch? I can't decide between a chicken sub or noodles from that new truck down the street!" When she looks up from her Instagram feed she notices Danny is already in his leather jacket, filling it rather nicely.

"Hey Min, I didn't realize you were free. I'm actually meeting Stevie for lunch, he's got some big news for me!" Mindy interrupts, "You mean Stefan," with a poke to Danny's arm. He ignores her, "But you can join us, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you!"  
Danny winks at her after he blatantly lets his eyes travels to her ass and although she wants to wipe the big grin off his face, Mindy feels the heat travel up her neck allowing herself to appreciate his gaze for just a moment.

To shield her slight blush she makes her way out of his office, "Aww thanks Danny, that's sweet of you but you guys catch up. I think I'll get noodles and head onto the hospital: I don't trust the guy serving but they taste soooo good!" Mindy doesn’t notice how his eyes linger on her backside.

***

When Mindy walks into the doctors lounge that night she is exhausted. One C-section turned into two after another of her patients had turned up and then to top off her killer day she helped Peter with a twin’s delivery. So upon seeing Danny sprawled on the couch with a pack of sour straws her mood significantly brightens.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She sits next to him and reaches for her candy, "Mrs. Anderson finally gave birth: 3 hour labour, 8lb boy, everyone happy." He makes room for her, with an accommodating arm on the back of the sofa and they both slightly lean toward each other. "You look tired Min," he observes and switches the channel to the Kardashians. It's little gestures like this that make Mindy's heart swell and realize how far they have come, how their bickering had turned into banter and after a long day he just knows that all she needs is some candy and trashy TV. Yep, she was in deep with Danny Castellano. But right now she is too tired to address her feelings and decide on whether to make a move and risk shifting the precarious position of their relationship.

"How was Stefan?" Danny chuckles at this ongoing joke, shifting and sitting a little taller but moves closer to let her continue rest against him. "STEVEN is getting married next month and it's his engagement party this weekend." At this news Mindy sits up too, "Ooooh, Danny that's so exciting! Is there a theme? I'll help you pick out your tux trust me I will pick the perfect one that will match any colour scheme! In fact I'm sure there's one in the look book I made for you!"

Mindy can't help but get excited at the notion of Danny being best man, all suited and booted standing at the altar. But rather than let her mind travel down to meet him at the end of the aisle, she focuses on Danny telling the tale of how Stevie met his bride to be in high school, how they dated on and off and this wasn't a shotgun wedding but really a story of two stubborn people finally getting their act together. Mindy is so engrossed in this little romantic journey, that it isn't until Danny puts a hand on her shoulder that she realizes how much they are in each other's space. It reminds her of the last night she'd spent with him before Haiti, when her glasses had 'schmutz' on them and this made her heart beat faster. "Min," he releases a breath she didn't realize he was holding, "I want to ask you if erm," he clears his throat but holds her gaze and she patiently stares into his dark eyes.

"Oh hello you two!" They're interrupted by Jeremy, "What are you still doing here? You can't possibly have had a worse day than me I tell you, I can't wait to get home I've just had this tosser screaming in my ear the entire delivery about his wife's gas and air!" Mindy laughs at Jeremy's posh accent whilst stealing a glance at Danny. She was sure she saw a look of annoyance flash on his face and was that disappointment? "Danny was just telling me how his best friend is getting married. You remember Stevie, old man Castellano is gonna party with him this weekend!"

Jeremy sits on the smaller chair near Danny and claps him on the back, "Ah well you'll be happy to hear who is coming to see us tomorrow old chap!" Jeremy grins and Danny just stares back. "Brooke's in town, I'm sure she'll accompany you, you two can reconnect!" Jeremy laughs again and wiggles his eyebrows. Mindy is bemused at the slight blush Danny is beginning to exhibit, "Who is Brooke?"

"She's a pharmaceutical rep and Danny's ex girlfriend. Last time she was in town Danny and her..." Before he is able to finish that sentence Danny is up and almost shouting, "She wasn't my girlfriend we just went out that one time ok! Now that's the end of that. I'm going home, you coming Min?" Jeremy just continues to chuckle, "Home eh?" He wiggles his eyebrows again and this flusters Danny even more.

"No I meant we're both tired and erm I, we uh," Mindy giggles enjoying Danny's unease at what Jeremy implied and gets up too, "Ok relax, we all know you're obsessed with me its nothing new but right now I think we should save our Danny jibes for another day!" He smiles at her crookedly and they both bid Jeremy goodnight.

She thinks of Danny's reaction to Jeremy's teasing and about Brooke on the subway ride home, was she an old flame or just a one-time thing like he said? But then she chalks it up to Danny's private nature. And what was he trying to say before he was interrupted? He looked so intense yet vulnerable. But rather than entertain and delve deeper into all these questions Mindy gives into her body's tiredness and goes straight to bed still in her scrubs.  
***

Mindy walks into work the next day half an hour late but fortunately she has no patients until after midday. After catching up on some paper work she makes her way to the break room for a cup of tea, when a few minutes later Danny and Jeremy walk in with tall brunette with a pretty face. "Mindy this is Brooke," introduces Jeremy and she shakes her hand and smiles politely.

They chat for a while about some new contraception but she barely listens focusing more on how Brooke stands closer to Danny touching his arm and watches as she bats her eyelashes at him. When she laughs out aloud holding his bicep Mindy's jealousy causes her to drop her cup. Luckily there was hardly any tea left and only the handle breaks off. Danny moves to help her but Mindy moves rather quickly and swipes the mug off the floor, wipes up the spillage, depositing the fragments in the trash and excuses her self.

Sitting in her office, Mindy tries to compose herself and rein in her envy at seeing Brooke all over Danny. When Jeremy mentioned her being Danny's date in the doctors’ lounge, she didn't think much of it but now the thought of her dressed to nines and slow dancing with him just makes Mindy seethe. This just reinforced her feelings for Danny. Not only is he her confidante who makes her all hot and bothered, she wants him all for herself so badly, as more than just a friend.

But did she stand a chance when he had a beautiful old flame up in his business? She's not insecure; she's a young, hot independent woman dammnit! She knows that but is she brave enough to compete, is she brave enough to take a chance that he feels the same? She groans and puts her head down against the desk. However Mindy doesn't have much time to dissect and analyze her emotions because Danny walks in, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey, you ok Min? You left suddenly and you looked a bit weird. What was that?" On the tip of her tongue sit the words, 'like you do right now,' but she plasters on a fake smile. "I'm fine Danny, what's up? Brooke seems nice, very pretty isn't she, I'm sure she'll make all your old Staten friends jealous when you roll in with her to the party!" Mindy is rambling, unable to stop the flow of words and she can't believe what is coming out of her mouth! She begins to rearrange her pens to avoid looking at his face because she thinks she might just cry. “I mean her eyes are really big and pretty, although they’re close together, but she’s so thin and her legs go on forever, you two will really tear the dance floor apart…’

Mindy doesn't realize he's moved closer and is behind her desk until she feels his hand on her shoulder stopping her diatribe and he says, "Yeah you're right but I'd rather take someone much prettier. Someone smoking' hot who knows she has an ass that doesn’t quit!" She can't stop herself from gasping and looking up, meeting his eyes. He's doing it again: he's smouldering and yep he's staring into her soul and simultaneously undressing her and the look on his face is so serious yet cheeky! How can one closed off Italian have so many different expressions at any one time?

"Look I wanted to ask you yesterday Mindy but I couldn't get the words out and then Jeremy came and started to go on about Brooke, but I don't care about her Min!" He looks nervous now, eyes wide and pleading yet he still pulls her up to her feet, places his hands on her hips, moving into her space with an air of confidence. "Come to Stevie's party with me. I know we’ll have fun." Mindy takes a deep breath and asks almost shyly, "You mean as friends or as your date? Are you asking me out Castellano?"

Her heart is beating so fast and when he smiles at her it thumps even faster. "Yeah Mindy as my hot date. I've been trying to ask you out ever since we got back from LA but I was building up the courage," Danny's smile is getting wider and he squeezes her hip, "So what do ya say?" Mindy grins back and looks up through her lashes at him, moving her face towards him, her boldness reappearing but Danny beats her to it, his lips capturing hers.

His tongue is eager, better than she imagined and when he deepens the kiss, Mindy is feeling like she is floating. "Woah!" Danny brings one hand to her cheek and rubs his thumb back and forth across her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes!" This time she is faster and she's on her tiptoes kissing him hard and deep her tongue reaching the roof of his mouth but she doesn't realize where she is until he has her pressed up against the wall of her office, hands running down her body to grasp her hips and ass. Danny presses his body into hers and she can feel him becoming aroused against her upper thigh.

She may have only been familiar with his tongue for all of five minutes, but she already appreciates the way he runs it down her neck and when he lightly bites down and sucks where her shoulder begins she can't help but release a moan. This seems to bring Danny back to reality and he steps back. They both look to his pants at the slight bulge. He rearranges himself and meets her eyes. Mindy feels a grin growing across her face and Danny mirrors her expression.

"So erm," she bites her lip and clears her throat, "That escalated!" He smirks at her, "Yeah," and reaches to smooth her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You wanna get dinner tonight?"

When she replies that she can't his face falls and he looks to the ground, his forlorn expression breaks her heart, but she moves holding his face to kiss him lightly. "I'm covering Peter's on call shift, I promised him last week. But how about you come keep me company? With some food?" Danny laughs at the mention of food and before he can reply someone knocks on the door and they both jump apart. Morgan is looking for Danny and as he leaves he kisses Mindy on the cheek and tells her he'll see her tonight with some Thai food.

Mindy returns to her desk and debates about whether to go shopping for a new dress for her date in the hour she has remaining. But her mind drifts to Danny's body and how they have unfinished business. Business that could have been resolved tonight if it wasn’t for Peter, dammnit!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally put pen to paper and this took a slight detour from the lounge sex I had planned!! I had sexy time in mind for Mindy and Danny when I sat down to write but those words would not come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all you lovely people who took the time out to review (THANKS xx) don't be discouraged I will give you SMUT I promise but you just have to bare with me. I am genuinely grateful for the kudos and comments, the fans of this show are something special.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this part x

Mindy was just out of luck. It seems as if all the babies due to be born this month decided they were ok with sharing a birthday and had to enter the world on her watch. She doesn't mind a busy evening at the hospital it usually makes the shift go quicker and there's only so many times she could watch Kim Kardashian cry over her failed marriage. But tonight wasn't normal; she wasn't accustomed to feeling intense heat and want between her legs because of a certain grumpy Italian on all her other on call shifts!

The night had started so well, a quick easy birth for her first patient and then being greeted by Danny in the lounge in his tight t-shirt and a big bag of aromatic food; her stomach was a flutter of warm butterflies at how he knew the way to her heart!

She was enjoying their usual banter, Danny rolls his eyes talking about seeing Peter leave the office after jovially explaining his date was a 15 on the scale of hotness, Mindy asking where she ranked on that scale. He gets this look on his face all boyish and shy, a stark contrast from the confident words which leave his mouth, "Min, you're so high on that scale you tipped it over!" Mindy feels her desire peak suddenly to the levels of earlier in the afternoon. Danny moves closer and begins to run his hand up her waist. But the rise of want fell as suddenly as it came when her pager beeps for the second of many beck and calls of the night.

"I guess you'll have to excuse me, duty calls!" Danny groans and brings his hand down to her hip and applies a little pressure. He kisses her on the cheek and releases her, "I'll see you later," he says as she rushes through the door, yet she still catches the hint of disappointment in his voice.

***

The early hours of the morning arrive and it's finally Mindy's home time. She's grateful that she has the remainder of the day off from the practice, eager to sleep off her exhaustion but for the journey home she needs sugary energy from the vending machine. What greets her is a slightly snoring Danny, arms crossed protectively but unguarded softness on his face giving him a youthfulness she rarely sees. It makes Mindy think of how cautious a man he'd become as a result of his tough upbringing, a pang of sorrow for his hardship spreading through her but combined with a warm feeling at how he had opened up about his father to her in LA. They really had come a long way and Mindy is apprehensive yet but bursting with excitement because of the romantic turn their relationship has taken.

"Danny," she pokes him, "Hey get up Danny!" He wakes up on the third poke, looking confused at his whereabouts for a second then giving her a crooked smile, "My age is catching up with me." She laughs at this, "I can't believe you're still here," she says while he yawns. "Don’t worry I still got it, you'll see at Stevie's party."

"Will you be busting out those awesome dance moves?" She bites her Hershey's bar and offers him some. "Yep, I'll bring sexy back for you!" Mindy squeals and laughs at him, "You did not just make a Justin Timberlake reference!"

They take a cab home and Mindy can't help but smile at the familiarity of how he keeps her in his proximity with an arm around her and his hand on her knee during the ride; when he helps her out the cab gently pulling her arm, his hand on the small of her back leads her up the stairs reminiscent of all the other times he's done that in the past. She loves the gentleman in him, "I always found it funny Danny, how you always do that. You're very intimate, more so today," she muses with a grin, "for someone so reserved."

"I'm Italian, it's in our blood to be affectionate towards our loved ones." His deep tone and words resonate deep within her and before she can fully comprehend that statement his mouth is on hers in a bruising kiss. Danny pulls her close with both hands on her bottom and her body instantly responds with a slow grind against his, arms wrapping around his neck, she just wants to melt into him.

When the need for air overwhelms her, Mindy pulls back, her teeth lightly tugging his lower lip, "You wanna come..." He interrupts her, breathlessly, "Yeah. Yeah I do Min, I've wanted this for so long." He pauses and holds her face in his hands and she leans into him. "But I've got work in a few hours and you must be shattered. So I think I can wait a little bit longer. You deserve to be shown a good time, Min. I don't want to just take."

Mindy melts at his sweet words pushing down her desire and resists the urge to drag him up to her bed; the happiness swelling inside her makes her eyes tear up. "You better show me the time of my life on Saturday night Castellano." She leans up and kisses him slowly, in an attempt to convey her elation at his honorable intentions. Danny pulls away reluctantly, giving her hand a squeeze and walking back to the cab. Once inside the lobby, she can't help but turn to look back, a giddy smile on her face as she sees him waiting at the car door and even from this distance she can see that smouldering look on his face. 

She just can't wait for Saturday to come around, to finally experience the mind blowing sex she knows is coming because if his bedroom skills are anything like the way he kisses she knows she is going to be putty in his hands. Nor can she wait to see where this goes with Danny; they’ve taken the first few steps rapidly not that she is complaining because she wants to fall even deeper into this, to seize the chance to cement their connection into something real. This time, this relationship even in its current fragile state feels better thought out, already meaning more than her past endeavors.

***

By 5.15pm on Saturday Mindy is dressed in a simple but bright red dress, classy but just tight enough to show off her figure, light makeup with matching rouge lips for the wow factor and a shot of tequila in her hand to ease the nerves. Atypically she is ready 15 minutes ahead of time in consideration of Danny's characteristic earliness but then again hours were spent overanalyzing which dress to wear. Anticipation and excitement bubble within her but the usual date night anxiety is at peak level unlike the many times she’s been here before because hello, this is her first date with Danny freaking Castellano, Mr. Use to insult her at any chance, sexy Italian man who somehow has his own tier in her levels of friendship.

She opens the door without him even finishing his rhythmic knocking and he erases her unease by taking her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles telling her, "You look stunning Min," as his eyes appraise her. "And you clean up nicely too Daniel, I love a man in a crisp white shirt!" Danny lets out a chuckle, "I work with what I got!" She gives him a playful push, "Alright Castelame-o, let's get you out the door before your head can no longer fit!" He takes hold of her hand and Mindy is filled to the brim with glee at their banter. She wouldn't mind a lifetime of this repartee.

When they arrive at the party it's already in full swing and Mindy loves how the decor reminds her of her high school dances. Stevie comes to meet them, greeting Danny in a giant bear hug, "I didn't know you were bringing a lady friend Little D," grinning at Mindy, "Have you got something to tell me?" A slight smirk grows on Danny's face, "Maybe," he teases with a wink and wraps an arm around her waist. Mindy beams at Stevie.

"You always had a thing for the curves back in the days. My best friend and my ex girl eh?" He punches Danny on the arm and exclaims, "I thought I saw something between the two of you's!" They chat for a while about Stevie’s engagement and meet his fiancée who tells Mindy about the time the boys were caught smoking in high school, both their mothers dragging them out of the principals office by their ears! Gina comments that Danny "looks much happier than the last time I saw you. How long have you two been seeing each other?" He gets a nervous look on his face for a fleeting second but smiles when Mindy looks at him questioningly and squeezes her hand. "This is new. Only cause it took me too long to take the plunge. And erm, Min is great, I'm uh, lucky she..." Mindy squeezes back stopping him in his tracks, "I kissed a lot of frogs but Danny's a real prince, I think I got lucky." She means it.

They spend the rest of the night mingling and reminiscing with his old friends, laughing at stories from his youth. Danny keeps Mindy at his side, not once feeling like an outsider; he is charming, warm and ever the gentleman. The food is great, alcohol flowing and Danny keeps their cups filled; when he leads her onto the dance floor she is not disappointed as he pulls her close and they dance like they're 18 again, hands and limbs on each other, anywhere and everywhere. He really does like her curves and four songs later she feels heated not only from their dancing; her back is pressed against him, ass in a delicate grind and she can feel his arousal against her derrière. Mindy, buzzed from the liquor decides to exhibit her bold nature, "Do you wanna get outta here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint much? One of the potential scenarios I had in mind was for them to get it on and arriving late or not at all to Stevie's shindig but I guess I just enjoy messing around with these characters too much! I don't know if any of you watched Ugly Betty but remember Gina Gambarro who fought with Bettys sister? She's who I had in mind for Stevie's bride to be LOL.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Drop us a comment, I'd love to hear what you think, this show really has great fans and fanfic writers.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy and Danny finally get it on. I wrote it, it took like a million edits, special thanks to my bestie, she's just ace even though she doesn't follow TMP religiously like I do (I am so trying to get her on this bandwagon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was particularly difficult for me to get right but I did it and am kinda proud of it lol! I hope you enjoy it guys, I aim to please and with all the wonderful comments from you guys I really do hope it was worth the wait.

How she controlled herself on the ride to Danny's apartment Mindy does not know, because hey she is not above making out in the back of a cab. His hand is on her knee, fingers drawing lazy circles and when she looks at him and their eyes meet, a deep, tender feeling moves up her body and tethers somewhere near her heart.

 

Not even a minute passes by after they've entered his place and they are all over each other. Danny has her pressed against his door, left leg sandwiched between hers, mouth attacking her neck, nipping and tugging at her flesh. His lips meet hers and she just about registers how soft they are. Danny's kisses are urgent and wet, his tongue is in every area of her mouth and she responds with equal measures, her hips beginning to move gyrating against him. He groans and she can feel his hands squeezing down her waist and assisting her movements against his pelvic area. His hard cock is pressing against her center, causing her to release a whimper.

 

Every kiss, nip, and bite of his, rapidly adds to her realization that he adores her and wants her desperately; this physical manifestation of his feelings lets her know that no man prior has evoked any of the emotions she is experiencing and she sends a private prayer that no other man is given the opportunity to do so in the future. She only wants Danny.

 

"God Mindy," he sighs deeply against her neck, his hands reaching her sides then behind her, "There's no zipper Danny," she cries out urgently, surprised at how horny she sounds! This stops him and he backs off slightly but doesn't break contact, hands still on her hips, their gazes zoned in on each other. His shoulders slightly tense, eyes burning with desire; they get a dark, meaningful look, travelling the length of her erasing any sense of shyness or insecurity that was building in her on the ride over.

 

Mindy smiles at him and it's as if she's given him permission because he lets out a breath as if the tension is whooshing out and he grasps her hand pulling her to his room. When they reach the bed, her legs meeting the wooden edge he reaches for the hem, pulls her dress off and just stares at her. "You look so sexy right now I think this is the most beautiful I've ever seen you." She believes him, physically feels the words he's uttered as her heart pinches and oh is glad she picked the red lacy underwear instead of the yellow!

 

"I don't just want you now Mindy. This date, this right now isn't just it. It's...more. It’s long term." He's looking at her with such intensity, so lovingly that all she can do is nod. She swallows the lump in her throat, "I know Danny."

 

They kiss each other as if it's a competition, every breather they take results in the next kiss being wetter, longer, hotter. She undoes his shirt, he undoes his pants and he's got her on her back now bra removed and palms both breasts. Danny's sucking on the side of neck, teeth scraping in an attempt at branding her and when he thumbs and squeezes her nipples she lets out a deep moan moving his hand between her legs to attend to her clit. He has his index and middle finger rubbing up and down together but not quite entering and she is getting wetter by the second as he starts to rub circles with his thumb against her swollen nub.

 

Mindy is panting and lets out a long keening sound when his fingers slip inside. Before long she is holding on for dear life, arms wrapped around Danny's neck and it takes one, two rubs of her clit and he's pushed her over the edge. She lays back, eyes closed as the waves of pleasure radiate to the rest of her body, trying to catch her breath.

 

She doesn’t know if a few seconds, minutes, how long passes but she reaches for him, missing his contact and he's on top of her instantly, kissing her hungrily. Man, the guy can kiss! She holds him to her from the neck, fingers skimming his hair and starts to move her hips against his. Danny reaches for her ass, hands tracing the curve up and down. He moves up massaging and kneading her thighs before he places them around him as she begins to appreciate the muscular contours of his chest with her handspan. She feels his cock ready and hard and she swears it twitches as if it has a heartbeat! Her hands wrap around applying a light pressure, thumb playing at his tip and she can feel his pre cum spreading there.

 

Danny lets out a husky breath, groaning and it sends quickest chill up her spine. She guides and rubs the tip of his cock at her entrance, ready for him. "Please Danny, I need you now!" Their eyes lock on one another as he enters her slick pussy, pushing deep within her at a slow pace. She adjusts her back to get the right angle and clutches his shoulders, nails digging in. Danny's eyes close, mouth ajar his pleasure evident and he thrusts with a grunt burying himself all the way into her causing Mindy to gasp.

 

He slides in and not fully out, at a leisurely pace and she can feel his thickness fill and open her. When he pick up speed she hisses and lets out his name in breathless moan. He's now fucking her thoroughly and she moves with him, tossing her head back begging, "Please don't stop, yeah that's it, right there." Her words and passionate sounds he elicits from her spur him on and he slams into her in a frenzied manner. Her walls clench around him and she climaxes causing her back to arch, legs to wrap around his back. Danny's hold on her is so tight her hips are lifted off the bed as he spills into her with a guttural moan, hands clutching her at either side of her ass.

 

When they both come back down from their high Danny has Mindy pressed into the mattress, the majority of his weight on her. As hot and sweaty as they both are she loves the feel of Danny against her and wraps her arms around his back and kisses his ear as he buries his face in her hair. "Wow," he says into her neck and lifts himself on his hands either side of her head, "You're just gorgeous." There's a smug smile on his face and his eyes are lit up. But she thinks she likes this look, it brings out his handsomeness. It's laced with tenderness when he comes back to her lips and gives her the sweetest kiss, lingering for a minute at the corner of her mouth.

 

Danny lies next to her and pulls her close allowing Mindy to feel the solid muscle of his chest against her back as he takes the role of the big spoon. The euphoria spreads through her and out her pores to mix with the cozy warmth Danny is giving her. She’s known Danny for so long now and learnt so much about him in this time: he loves Springsteen, can’t help spoil his baby brother, when she met him he was a cocky asshole but she now finds his arrogant confidence endearing; he’s a skillful surgeon, great cook and an expert on anything from before she was born but what she now thinks his greatest quality is that he is crazily good at sex!

 

"Hey Danny?" He tugs her to him in acknowledgement even though his shallow breathing indicates how spent he is. "You really did show me a good time. It was great but I'm gonna need pancakes for breakfast to recuperate!"

 

Mindy feels as much as she hears his low, sexy chuckle, "You'll get pancakes sweetheart, but I can't promise I'll leave you in bed the minute I wake up. Pancakes come at a price," he claims with a pinch of her butt. It's her turn to feel smug and she turn in his arms, "Oh yeah?" She teases and moves to the crook of his neck.

 

The deep tone of his voice when he replies “Yeah,” gives her a tingly sensation. "Well if your penis is as friendly in the morning as it was just a while ago, you'll be making a stack of pancakes as high as the Empire State Building!" Danny responds by laughing, "Go to sleep Min."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was it good? Let me know what ya think :)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do ya think? :)


End file.
